In The Moment
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ron and Hermione are newlyweds with stars in their eyes. As their marriage grows, they reflect on their time together as well as living in the moment. RW/HG, HP/GW, in progress.


Authors note: Written for Respected Christopher's "I never" challenge in the Sober Universe.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. If I were, I'd be rich.

A cold rain poured down on him as he walked to the shop. It was his turn to open it and start the day. The rain pelted on his umbrella as he fumbled in his cloak for the key. He felt something rub against his leg and glanced down. A stray all-white cat meowed at him, begging for food.

"Scat, cat," the man said as the cat wrapped around his legs. He was never fond of cats, being more of a dog person. The bell chimed as he entered his brother's shop.

"Morning, Ron," Called George from his office..

"What are you doing here, I thought you had an appointment today," Ron called, shaking off the rain from his umbrella. He was unaware that the cat had slipped in through the crack, and he was surprised to that see it had climbed on one of the shelves, staring him in the eyes.

"Meow," it purred. Something about the brown eyes made him feel sorry for the cat. Caving on his previous decision to not feed the poor little thing, Ron went in the private kitchen of the shop and gathered some food. When he came back, he dropped the bowl on the floor and almost screamed like a little girl. His wife, Hermione, was sitting on the counter where the cat had been moments before, and she was wearing nothing but red lingerie.

"Are you mad, woman? George is in the other room," he cried, putting his coat over Hermione. Covering her up, he thanked the gods that the blinds on the windows were still closed. Hermione giggled.

"I couldn't help myself, love, I'm craving some of my wonderful husband." She reluctantly accepted Ron's cloak and put it on.

"I see you passed your Anamagi test, but why a cat?" he questioned.

"Quit changing the subject will you? Don't you know when to compliment your wife?"

"Hermione, we've been married for two weeks. We have a whole life ahead of us to do that stuff." At that, she did what he knew she would do--she gave him a look that melted him on the spot. He lifted her off the counter and carried her to a nearby closet. Making sure George was still in his office, he playfully shoved her inside..

Sometimes going to work could be much more interesting than he anticipated.

An hour later, the door to the shop chimed as the famous Harry Potter walked through it.

"Morning, Harry," George called from behind the cash-register. "Now, young man," he added, yelling at the ten-year-old behind Harry, "Take that out of your pocket if you know what's good for you. I don't tolerate stealing in my shop." The boy grumbled and took out a telescope-looking device, placed it back on the counter, and rushed out the shop, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Kids these days," Harry replied to George. "Have you seen Ron? We were to meet up for lunch, but he's late."

"I thought I saw him come in. Maybe he's in the back of the shop getting stuff ready for the new display we're putting together tomorrow," George said.

"I'll check back there."

"Tell him to bring out more Freeze Hats," George called. He gave Harry a grin as Harry gave him a confused look.

"Freeze hats?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they're blue baseball caps that make your head frozen in ice all around for a minute, then you're back to normal," He paused for a moment, "It was something Fred wanted to create. I found his old Journal in a box of his old stuff. I made it for his memory." With that, George looked away from Harry. Harry continued his way back in through the crowd to the back room where an Employees Only sign was posted on the door. He pushed the door open, then closed it shut behind him. He saw that the room was empty, but he could have sworn up and down that he heard a woman's giggle and a fierce slap. Then Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay you two, cut it out. There are people here." He knocked once, then opened the door of the storage closet. What he saw inside surprised him. Hermione Granger was tied to a chair, bound by Gryffindor scarves, and Ron hovered over her, with his legs open wide. Somehow, as Harry opened the door, Ron managed to knock down the chair. Hermione screamed as both the furniture and Ron toppled over her.

"Hermione Granger, I had no idea you had that in you!" Ron pulled the chair off of Hermione and stood in front of her so Harry wouldn't get any more looks of his new wife in fancy, red lingerie.

"You'd be surprised what she's into, Harry," Ron said.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, frustrated and embarrassed.

"I guess this is something not to mention at your mother's weekly family dinner?" Harry said, grinning at Ron. "Now that I know you're here, Ron, I can see that you're not going to make it to lunch. George needs help in the shop."

Ron shoved his best friend out the door and turned to his wife. Harry poked his head back through the door just as Ron turned to kiss his wife.

"Bloody hell, what now?" Ron bellowed."Why Gryffindor ties?" Ron's cheeks grew red as Harry asked this question.

"It turns Hermione on to be tied up," Hermione kicked Ron in the back of his knees as he explained the question making Ron fall to the ground and turn around.

"Next time I'll keep my mouth shut. Some questions are better left unanswered!" Harry said as he left, he called out to Ron, "Don't forget to bring more freeze hats out." With that, Ron shoved his best friend completely out the door and turned to his wife.

Harry smiled as he made his way through the shop. He saw George near the register and walked over to him.

"Did you ever find Ron?" George asked loudly over the bustle of the shop.

"He's in the storage closet with Hermione," Harry couldn't help but rat out his best friend.

"Again? That's the seventh time this week. Now I'm going to have to deep clean the room again," George sighed.

Harry laughed."You would think that newlyweds would have more class."

"No, you would think Hermione would have more class," George replied, rolling his eyes as Harry left the shop.

Author's note:

I have had a major writers block all summer and this is the first thing I wrote in a very long time. I'm proud to have finally written a story. I will not continue this story. It's a one shot.


End file.
